A variety of cigarette filters have been proposed over the years, and many of these filters include granular filter materials particularly in so-called plug-space-plug filter arrangements. In these filter arrangements spaced apart plugs, usually made of cellulose acetate, define a cavity or space therebetween which is filled with granulated material, such as granulated carbon as well as other materials. For example, beaded material has also been proposed for introduction into the space of a plug-space-plug filter arrangement. The actual filing of the space may be in a horizontal manner and in other instances the filling operation is vertically oriented. Also, as an alternative to a charge of granules or beads, larger beads may be fed to the space between the cellulose acetate plugs, with one bead introduced into each space or cavity.